


The Beast

by MyEvilTwin (ProtoNeoRomantic)



Series: Patch Works [37]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: "I took a tiny step and there conclusions were.", Casual Sex, Consent Issues, Control Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender Issues, Hook-Up, I don't even know your name, Identity Issues, Irony, Multiple Orgasms, Names, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plenty of Theme Though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Sexism, Stereotypes, Trust Issues, presumptions, small gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/MyEvilTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has hot sex with a supernaturally strong woman.  She will not be named, but she already has him labeled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whose Line is it Anyway?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120551) by [ProtoNeoRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic). 



Ben groaned with a pleasure so intense it was almost a species of agony. The girl was on top for now, riding him hard and fast. He begged her in groans and broken fragments of words to please, please finally finish him off, but soon they were changing positions again. For about the fiftieth time in the last hour. It was exhausting, all this constant shifting around. Hot as she was, Ben almost wished he'd picked up a different girl, one who would have gone for the usual lick-it-and-stick and gotten him off by now. And yet, each and every new position felt so damn good (for the minute or two she let him experience it) that he found himself constantly thanking her rather than complaining. The fact that he had already given her at least two orgasms worth screaming and shouting about didn't make him feel too shabby either. But it did make him feel like it ought to be his turn already.

This time she rolled onto her back, forcefully pulling him on top of her, keeping him inside of her as they moved. He fucked her harder, faster, just as she demanded. He was seconds away from coming—despite the aggressive, genuinely painful way she was clawing and biting at his back and neck—when suddenly she _held_ him still, her fingers biting into his shoulders, her cunt  _gripping_ his dick, and  _made_ him stop. 

“I could kill you, right now,” she said while his arrested cock throbbed almost painfully within her, nerve endings begging and screaming for release. “Or make you come inside me. Or both.” Her laughter was cruel, sardonic; but it was enough to hold on to if you wanted her words to be a joke as desperately as Ben did at that moment. His nervous, breathless laugh rattled out through his nose. He reached a trembling hand to her cheeck, as if in supplication, praying for her expression to soften. “And people say God is a guy(!)” she half purred, half sneered, followed by more contemptuous laughter. Mercifully, she didn't give him much time to process that comment. She let him go, let him thrust freely into her again. All thought faded to bliss.

Soon she was repositioning him again, making him get on his side and sort of behind her, in a way that caught different parts of both of their bodies at angles that hadn't been reach before. “I'm coming!” he gasped wonderingly at last. She leaned slightly forward, slightly away, silently cuing him to pull out. A dark, snarling animal instinct demanded that he pull her close, hold onto her, thrust again and come deep inside of her before she could get away. Instead, he pulled out, his dick landing with a satisfying slap against her firm butt, and came into the small of her back. Thus reaping the little extra pleasure of earning his one-more-day-that-I wasn't-quite-a-complete-fucking-asshole badge.

“Hi,” Ben said, when he had finally lain still a few moments and was able to catch his breath at last, “I'm Ben.”

“Congratulations,” the girl said, somewhere between mocking and indifferent, already standing up, reaching for her clothes. “It's been real.”

“Wait,” he tried again, puzzled, sitting up, “I didn't get your name.”

“No,” she agreed, zipping up her leather pants and heading for the window, pulling on her jacket as she went, “you didn't.”

“But—” he started to protest, getting to his feet.

“Look,” she said, rounding on him as he caught up to her, her 'light', 'friendly' tone taking on a hard edge, “it was a good time. We both got what we wanted. Even trade, no catch; just the way I like it. Don't spoil it by pretending to give a crap who I am.”

“What makes you think I don't care?” Ben asked, follwing her lead in trying to keep his tone lighter than what he actually felt.

The girl just smiled and shook her head like who-do-you-think-you're-foolin' and explained, “You're a guy.”

 


End file.
